1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing the vulnerability of a Zigbee network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Zigbee protocol is a protocol used for low-power and low-specification wireless network communication. The Zigbee protocol is suitable for various communication environments thanks to the advantage thereof in that it can be used for a long period of time at low cost. However, a Zigbee network is problematic in that vulnerability based on physical network access has been continuously reported. That is, unless a suitable provision against physical network access is established, various cyber security incidents, such as data forgery, device control, and invasion into an operating network, may occur in widely applied networks.
In relation to this, a conventional Zigbee vulnerability analysis tool is provided. However, such a conventional vulnerability analysis tool is limited in that the analysis of performance constraints of hardware, the multiple allocation of multiple channel devices, the analysis of vulnerability of network topology, the analysis of administrative vulnerability, the analysis of new vulnerability, etc. cannot be supported. Therefore, the development of an apparatus and method capable of inspecting known vulnerability of an existing Zigbee network which has been configured and analyzing new vulnerability is required.
As the prior art related to this, Korean Patent No. 1042504 entitled “Apparatus and method for analyzing a Zigbee-based Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) wireless communication environment” is disclosed.